Badussa
Badussa 'appeared in 2016 TV series called ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Badussa is a Medusa-themed knight monster who was one of Sledge's captured criminals aboard his ship and is the primary antagonist of the episode The Rangers Rock!, the first part of the three-part series finale, excluding both the army of Greenzillas and Heximas, he is the final monster of Power Rangers Dino Super Chargers, and is overall the final monster of the entire ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. He was seen in his prison cell along with his fellow outlaws during Sledge's pursuit of Keeper for the Energems. After Iceage's initial destruction, he along with the outlaws were being called by Sledge to help him gain the Energems. Badussa was among the other outlaws who've had watched Scrapper who've attempted to escape before being caught by Sledge. Badussa was seen in his cell along with Duplicon. He was seen along with his fellow in mates reaching out as Fury mutters to himself about the consequences of failing Sledge with recharging the stolen Ptera Charger for the Ptera Zord. He was later seen being mocked by Poisandra and Curio for being locked while shaking the keys in front him before being attacked by Shearfear. On the day of Halloween, he was watching Curio decorating the cells with Halloween ornaments. He, along with the outlaws, panicked and was in turmoil when Sledge decided to release Heckyl for his latest scheme to obtain the Purple Energem. Badussa was seen along with the other outlaws in each of their own cells when Tyler, Shelby, and Kendall attempt to rescue Keeper in Sledge's base before the final battle. Weeks later after the ship crashed, he was among the prisoners who had remained on board before being let out. As they are provided food, he announces the new rules to both the outlaws and the crew. They are given the choice of pledging their undying loyalty or "be free to go". After one outlaw tries to leave, Heckyl kills him with a single blast to be dominant over the other outlaws. After Heckyl and Snide return back from their success of finding the Rangers' secret base, and Stingrage's third death, they accidentally got their memories of what happened so erased due to Curio unknowingly pouring the amnesiac venom into their drinks. After Singe's failure with defeating the Dino Charge Rangers with his Zotak Ring Controller, he was seen watching from his cell as Heckyl imprisons Fury and Singe in order to discipline them. After Sledge overthrows Lord Arcanon, and regains his ship and outlaws, he sends Badussa to keep the approaching Rangers busy while he repairs his ship. He goes and confronts the Rangers with Vivix. One by one, he turns all except Shelby, James and Phillip into stone by using his amulet. Just he is about to attack the remaining three, Heckyl comes and attacks him, who retreats. He again visits the Rangers near Heckyl's tent, who went there in search for the developing Spino Zord. After he gets his pendant destroyed by Shelby and Heckyl, he summons the Magna Beam, but is defeated by the new Spino Zord and its Megazord form, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation. He shrinks and finds himself confronted by the ten Rangers, who morph and start the battle. He summons a huge army of Vivixs and Spikeballs to aid him in battle. after a long and heated battle, he gets weakened by Tyler who uses T-Rex Super Charge Stego-Spino Formation, and is then destroyed once and for all by the Victory Maximum Final Strike of all of the Rangers. Badussa is a fairly sadistic outlaw. He enjoys the thought of destroying the Rangers and openly brags about destroying galaxies in the past. His ruthless demeanor is said to be equal to that of Lord Arcanon's by Heckyl, though despite this, he is one of the calmer outlaws. Powers and Abilities Badussa is a dangerous and powerful outlaw who is shown to be stronger than the majority of Sledge's captives, being able to swiftly take out seven out of the ten Dino Charge Rangers with ease. * '''Teleportation: Badussa can teleport to any location at will. * Enlarging: Badussa can be enlarged by Sledge's Magna Beam. * Vivix Summoning: Badussa can summon an army of Vivix to aid him in battle. * Spikeball Summoning: Badussa can also summon an army of Spikeballs to aid him in battle. Arsenals * Medusa Sword: Badussa carries a demonic sword to use in battle. ** Energy Slash: Badussa can charge up his sword with blue energy and slash at the enemy at full force. ** Badussa Beast Bite: Badussa's strongest attack, he will charge up his sword with purple flames, then slash his sword at full force and launch an energy construct, in the form of a chomping mouth similar to the one at the tip of his sword, at the enemy. * Medusa Amulet: Badussa carries a magic amulet that can fire a yellow colored laser into a target's eyes, but only if someone looks in its own eyes first. If successful, the victim will be turned to stone; however, the amulet's destruction lifts the spell. See Also * Ferocious Knight D Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Ross Girven Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with teleportation